


Best friends forever(but not now)

by LittleLuna



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Best friend POV, Childhood Memories, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Trust, Mentions of Violence, Mentions of childhood abuse, Monsters, Other, companion fic, mentions of depression, political issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 20:53:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8911555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLuna/pseuds/LittleLuna
Summary: This is a companion fic for The stains of the past told in your best friend POV.It won't make a lot sense unless you haven't read the main fic.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I listened some music and became inspired,that's all.  
> I think that this fic will reveal a deeper picture about the reader's past.

Small things don't go unnoticed,at least for him.

The first time it happened...  
He wasn't sure.He used to have understnading side of him concerning (Y/n).  
Something was constantly on their mind and he knew they like to overthink everything.  
Sometimes he wondered what was in their pretty little head that made them restless.  
First time...he noticed the light in their eyes dissapeared.And that time...he understood.The car accident was a tragedy.(Y/n) and their sibilings were crushed when they found out that their father deceased.Their brothers constantly blamed themselves,wishing their younger sibiling didn't have to survive that terror.  
Second thing he noticed that (Y/n) wasn't enthusiastic anymore.Of all the things,he didn't even dream of the day when he wouldn't see that burning passion that they had.Childhood memories suddenly resurfaced,remembering the day (Y/n) almost kissed the boy from the playground.  
Sometimes he wondered if (Y/n) was the same person he befriended.  
After moving out from the house their family lived,they stopped calling.They weren't at the playground anymore.He stole occasional glances at them at school.Their grades dropped.The bright clothes they wore were replaced by dull,grim tones.  
Those long sleeves weren't fooling him.One day when they weren't paying attention he noticed ugly bruises that they hid from everyone.Hell,after some time he even thought he saw their neck bruised,like someone bit them.  
He didn't want to say that to anyone.He hoped that teachers would notice,but no one even bat an eye.No one paid attention to them anymore.  
Until they blended with the shadows.  
They became invisible,like a ghost.  
When they smiled,it seemed so fake,so insincere that it left him wondering how really broken they really are.  
Even after the graduation,it remained the same.  
He still needed money to pay for college,so he employed at the local coffee shop.It was not an easy job,but it was a job none the less.  
After two months or so,he noticed a familliar face at the shop.  
The cold weather outside left them red splotches on their cheeks and nose.  
-I heard you were hiring...?Oh..I..didn't notice you working here.  
-Oh,(Y/n),I'm glad to see you.Well,tell you what,you came to the right place.We certainly will need some help.  
-R-really?That's great,when can I start then?  
-Well...I'll call my boss.She will surely hire you in no time.  
Their eyes lit up at my reply,cheeks blushing even more.  
-O-okay.  
-Yeah.Wait here.I'll call her now.  
I went to grab the phone,dialing the familliar number.When I heard a familliar,high-pitched voice on the other side I proceeded to explain her that a person came here for the job.I noticed (Y/n)'s awkward posture and gave them a reassuring smile.  
-Okay.Then it's a deal.Sure,I'll take care of it.  
I approached (Y/n) and noticed how tense they look.I gave them a big smile before I spoke.  
-Relax.I asked the boss.She said you're hired.You can come to work tomorrow.Said she'll give you a visit to see how well you are performing.  
-T-thanks.  
They smiled genuinely this time.  
-No need to thank me.I'm sure you'll get along with her well.  
Still smiling,they nodded at the response and turned around.Just right before they stepped back into the merciless cold,they turned back to me with the biggest smile I've seen and said:  
-See you tomorrow!Oh..And I've missed you so much.  
This brightened my day more than they could ever know.


End file.
